mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bubbles is a fictional character in animated television series, The Powerpuff Girls. She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditsy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage. Her personality ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. In M.U.G.E.N. She was created by DoomGuy2nd (based on moves of Mortal Kombat), 007 (based on original moves) and katana7900. 007's Version This Bubbles is the first Bubbles ever made, she is a balanced character and has lots of moves and can double jump compared to her sisters, but she doesn't have any other palettes. She has a Portuguese voicepack, but there's an English voicepack made by Sonicrule11. Her AI is rather easy, she prefers to charge her power to maximum before acting. The player must still be careful to surprise attacks. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 5000 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Lazer Eye - or Dash - or Super Dash - Super Uppercut - or Lightning Ball - [ ] + Fireball - [ ] + Sonic Scream - (requires 3000 power, uses 1000 power) Ice Breath - the opponent Power Charge - Assist Buttercup - + (uses 1000 power) Assist Pet - + (uses 1000 power) Mojo Jojo - + (uses 1000 power) it to the direction of your opponent Assist Blossom - + (uses 1000 power) 'Hypers' Mega Lazer Eye - + (uses 1000 power) Multi Punch - or (uses 1000 power) Tornado - or (uses 1000 power) Fly Pound - + (uses 1000 power) Hyper Dash - (requires 5000 power, uses 3000 power) DoomGuy2nd's Version This version of Bubbles is Mortal Kombat styled. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 5000 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Key' D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right x/y/z = Punch a/b/c = Kick s = Taunt 'Specials' Extending Crayon - Thunder Clap - Octi-Blade - + Lightning Bolt - Sonic Scream - 'Supers' Maximum Bubbles - Super Sonic Scream - Super Fist Combo - Mega Laser Beam - 'Fatalities' Sonic Scream Finisher - Kiss of Death - Friendship - katana7900's Version katana7900's Bubbles, like his Blossom, also uses lightly colored custom sprites. This character also has the ability to use hypers at the push of a button and is hard to beat at times. She also has a Japanese voicepack. Glitches *If 007's Bubbles guards when flying she freezes becoming unable of any action until hit by the opponent. *katana7900's Bubbles can move and attack before the match begins. *DoomGuy2nd's version has a supercancel glitch where after she does the hyper combo the opponent most likely will freeze up and can't be hit. Videos Video:MUGEN Team Cartoonnetwork vs Team Nicktoon Video:Bubbles vs Billy Video:DG MUGEN Request - Bubbles vs. Megaman Video:DG MUGEN - Bubbles vs. Justin Beiber Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:The Powerpuff Girls CharactersCategory:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Warner Bros. CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:StrikersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Ice Element UsersCategory:Electricity UsersCategory:KidsCategory:Characters from the United States